


Second Impression

by irlmaxxor



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmaxxor/pseuds/irlmaxxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two Miserable People Meeting at a Wedding AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Impression

**Author's Note:**

> potential trigger warning ; Bad Cop grapples with anxiety

"The decorations are so beautiful, I wouldn’t have expected any less!"

"I hear President Business  _himself_  is funding the wedding.”

"Really? Well, after his huge dip in ratings I’m not surprised."

Despite the day’s joyous events, one of its most famed attendees was far from pleased. Not only had Business enlisted him as head of security, he had been humiliated in front of his automated police force when his Boss  _insisted_  he changed into a suit and tie. Grace and sensibility were not his strong suits, and Good Cop still had _reservations_  about showing his face in public. But, sifting through the gossip and the idle chit-chat, he tried to convince himself that this was going to be a good day. A  _happy_  day.

‘ _so why does only carrying one gun bother you so much?_ ' the nagging voice persisted. ' _bad, you should relax. there are tons of master-builders here, nothing could possibly go wrong._ ’

‘ _famous last words_ ' He replied quietly, grinding his teeth as he squeezed through a particularly small gap between over-enthusiastic guests. Was the whole of Bricksburg and their neighbor here? It was too crowded. Bad Cop hated crowded spaces, so much could go wrong in such little time.

‘ _I need some air, and a smoke._ ’

Ignoring Good’s sigh, he finally reached the other end of the hall, slipping out a back-entrance and pulling a packet of cigarettes from the inside of his jacket. He released a contented sigh as he slumped against the back wall, feeling the tension slip from his shoulders and watching the smoke curl and fade around his face. For a brief moment, Good switched out, coughing and batting at the smoke. Bad muttered a gruff apology, muttering something about nerves.

But just as the peace set in, something just  _had_  to pop up and spoil it. Good Cop first noticed the shadow, trailing over his feet and onto the pavement. Then he heard the rustle of clothes, and finally looked up into two huge, blue eyes. With a squeak he started backward, dropping the cigarette and switching out. Bad returned with a grimace, marching toward the floating head peering upside down from the roof. 

"Spaceman?!" Bad snapped, grabbing his tie and dragging him down level, "What’re you doing out here?"

"Whoa, Officer! Chill, I was just gettin’ some air." Swallowing the blatant disrespect for authority with a frown, Bad released his grip, watching as Benny righted himself and floated to the floor.

"You should be inside, with your friends." He muttered, retreating to the wall and pulling out another fag. 

"Come on, I’m not causing any trouble~" Winking, Benny shuffled beside them, leaning back and crossing his arms. Bad Cop sighed, returning his attention to the lighter shaking in his grip. He’d just calmed down, but already he could feel the anxiety bubbling away under the surface again, and the last thing he wanted was to break down in front of… In front of one of  _them_.

"Hey, ‘re you okay?" Benny said, noticing the tremors shaking the lighter.

Bad Cop didn’t reply. The shaking didn’t stop, and Benny began to grow fearful he’d drop the lighter and injure himself. Swallowing, he extended a hand, lightly touching his fingers and smiling as earnestly as he were able. Flinching, the lighter cluttered from Bad’s grip, bouncing across the concrete floor tailed by a long line of expletives, and the occasional ‘ _darn_ ’.

‘ _bad, it’s okay._ ' Good's voice was, as ever, his last line of comfort. It was growing in confidence every passing minute. It'd been a  _long_  time since anybody had touched him so gently. ‘ _do you want me to take over?_ ’

‘ _no, you don’t like it. i’ll be fine._ ’

‘ _you’ve had to cover for me long enough, it’s time I—_ ’

‘ _no. i’ll be fine._ ' Bad insisted, grimacing as he struggled to compose himself in front of Benny, who was watching on in confusion. He didn't realise they were talking to each other, it wasn't an uncommon reaction, as the expressions on Bad's face changed as if he were engaged with some invisible man in front of him.

‘ _bad._ ’

‘ _… okay, if you’re sure._ ’

Taking a deep breath, Bad stood up erect, as if ready to march. His expression dropped, grew neutral, and the faces slowly swiveled around, revealing a heavily scarred (albeit cheerful) duplicate.

"H-Hi, Buddy." He stammered, placing a hand over Benny’s, which was still gingerly latched onto his fingers; like a child to its mother. "Sorry ‘bout that, Bad’s just in a bad place right now."

"Hey— It’s you!" 

Good flinched, briefly tightening his fingers around Benny’s.

"You’re the Cop that told me to build my Spaceship! I never forget a space-face!" He paused, chuckling at his ‘witty’ rhyme. "I thought you’d quit the police force after TAKOS Tuesday, you all look the same y’know."

"But, the others are robo—"

"It doesn’t matter, I never got to thank you, man!" 

Good smiled, stretching the corners of his mouth further than they’d been in two years. It pulled at his scars a bit, but that didn’t matter. Benny’s eyes were wide again, bright and full of light. Like galaxies. He could hear Bad’s relieved sigh in the back of his mind as he confirmed Benny had already moved on from the earlier ‘episode’, and was happily floating again, mumbling on about Spaceships and saving the world.

It was so nice to be out for a change, the warm air caressed his face as he watched Benny with a keen enthusiasm, adding a ‘hmmmm’, or a ‘oh  yes’, wherever he deemed necessary, all the while holding onto his hand, almost afraid to let go. As such, Good felt thoroughly disappointed when a bell rang inside, signalling the start of the service. He let go of Benny, and Benny let go of him. With one final grin, Good closed his eyes and switched out, allowing Bad control again.

"You feeling better?" Benny near-whispered, making it clear he was still concerned about Bad’s welfare. 

"Much." He muttered in reply, smiling and nodding at the Astronaut. "You’d best get going, wouldn’t want to miss anything." He continued whilst turning towards the busy hall, aware that he, also, had a job to do.

"Well then, guess I’ll be seeing you."

"I guess." 

"And Spaceman?"

"Yeah?"

“ _Thanks_. From… From  **both**  of us.”

Benny grinned in acknowledgement, starting toward the doors. Though Bad tried to ignore Good’s pang of longing as he pressed a gloved hand against the glass pane, ignoring the rising sense of hope as he stopped and turned again was altogether impossible for them both. Tracking back, Benny’s face had turned a noticeable shade of red, and Bad’s felt his own face turning something similar as a quick peck was placed on his cheek. He’d had to stand on his tip-toes. 

"I don’t suppose you’d… You’d need a ride back?" Bad muttered, rubbing the back of his head and training his sight on a far-off tree.

"You think they’d let me park a  _spaceship_  here?” Benny quipped, winking and rushing back toward the doors. The crowd on the other side was growing frantic, and he knew there wasn’t much time left. “I’ll steal you a piece of cake, if you promise to not arrest me~!”

Bad followed him laughing, mirroring Good’s excited giggle.

"We’ll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to allislaughter, who gave me a hand when I was stuck where to go! I ended up using the spaceship idea, so thanks a bunch! <3


End file.
